A number of devices have been proposed for cutting grass and the like. The conventional mowers used by consumers have a significant drawback in that they are unable to effectively cut grass from around trees, fences, posts and similar obstacles. Thus, either the grass around these obstacles remains uncut or the operator of the mower must remove the grass by hand or by a power trimmer. Neither of these alternatives are desirable. Of course, if the grass around the aforementioned obstacles is left to grow it will significantly detract from the appearance of the dwelling either residential or commercial. Further, the tall grass around the obstacles provide an ideal nesting place for insects and infectious animals. If the operator is required to remove the grass by hand or a power trimmer, he must shut down the lawnmower and then proceed to remove the grass around the obstacle by hand or a well known garden tool. This is a very time consuming process and significantly prolongs the laborious task of cutting the grass.
Prior to the present invention, it has not been known to provide a single apparatus with the capability of effectively cutting grass and trimming around obstacles commonly found around residential or commercial buildings.